Transformers Armada: Divergent
by Sentinel Prime
Summary: Armada AU: Optimus calls a truce that ends the war. But instead of being satisfied, the Autobots throw him out. So he joins his brother and the Decepticons, where he finds new friends, love, and what he's been missing during his time as the Autobot leader. Rating may change later.


_Sometimes the path you choose is not the path you are meant to take._

_-_

_"I do not think it was the wisest decision."_

_"He betrayed us, he's going today!"_

_"We just can't work with you anymore.!_

Their words are still so clear in my mind, in my spark. Never, in all my time in this war, have I ever felt so hurt as I do now. I tried to do the right thing. Megatron wanted a truce. He wanted peace, which is what we had been fighting for. Or at least, that's what I believed we had fought for. That was why I signed the truce. I thought things would be better. Apparently I was wrong.

They had meant to ambush me with the news, but I had stumbled upon them talking about it. Hot Shot had been the first one to truly snap, yelling how I had betrayed them. At the time I told myself he hadn't known I was standing there, but now I realize he probably knew and just didn't care. The others were quick to agree, making me feel more helpless by the minute. Even the kids and the Minicons turned their backs on me. Only Sparkplug broke through the crowd and ran to my side. As a result, they threw him out as well. I look down at the open wounds on my arm where Jetfire had roughly grabbed me, ignoring my obvious pain while he and Blurr dragged me to the exit. I had refused to put up much of a physical fight, as I didn't want to hurt them, even though they were hurting me. I stumbled when they threw me, falling on top of my left foot, the force of the impact and my own weight breaking it with a sickening crunch. I had sat on the ground looking at my injured leg. Tears started to fall. They knew they had hurt me. And they didn't care.

As they had turned and shut the door, Sparkplug darted out, coming to my side again. He had clambered up into my lap as I let out the Matrix and looked at it a moment. The Minicon had looked up at me, saddened and worried. There is a special bond shared between a Transformer and their Minicon partner, and it was through this bond that Sparkplug had been able to sense my pain. I had put a hand around him and gently pulled him close.

"At least I still have you." I had said before he and I had gotten up and began slowly making our way into the woods.

That was all about two hours ago. My arm is still bleeding, leaving a trail of energon behind me, and my foot hurts more than ever. I hear a yelp behind me, and turn to see Sparkplug slip in yet another patch of mud. I gently kneel down to pick him up.

"Don't worry," I say, holding the Minicon against my spark, "We'll stop soon and rest."

A few minutes later, my foot can't continue anymore. I cry out as I move it to sit down against a large tree, earning a concerned look from the Minicon. It hasn't even been a day, or even half a day, and I'm already cold, wet, and miserable. I hold Sparkplug against my chest, and he tries to offer some comfort, but the hurt still comes. Tears sting my optics again, when...

"Optimus?" That voice...it can't be!

"Optimus, what are you doing out here!" The huge, green and purple tank Decepticon then notices my leg and the trail of energon from my arm.

"You're hurt!" Megatron kneels at my side, concern written in my older brother's face. "Oh, Optimus, what happened?" I shake as I tell him, as he gets sadder, as he gets angrier.

"The others...They threw me out because of the truce."

"What? But the war is over. Isn't that what they wanted?" Megatron seems confused.

"I don't know, Megs, I don't know." I look down, ashamed that he's seeing me like this.

"Well, since they did that to you, then I say you can come and live with me and the Decepticons." Ordinarily, I would be apprehensive, but I just don't care right now. I can't refuse. I need energon, and my Minicon has needs, too. Slowly, I stagger up, but my leg refuses to hold me. Strong arms catch me as I start to fall.

"Here." Megatron says, lifting me in his arms, "I'm not leaving my little brother out here cold and hurt." Sparkplug joins Leader-1 on Megatron's shoulder as the Decepticon carries me back the way he came, using his arm to support my leg so it doesn't move as much. I can see sadness and anger in his eyes, and he unconsciously holds me closer.

"Are the others going to be okay with this?" I ask suddenly.

"They will be." Megatron answers, "I am their leader. They listen to me."

"Okay." I answer, feeling tired from my walk. I lay my head against Megatron's shoulder and fall asleep to the gentle rocking of his arms.

-

I wake up as we enter the Decepticon base, which they had apparently moved to Earth at some point. There are a few Minicons in the hallway that move out of Megatron's way as he enters. He takes me down a few hallways, I've lost track of how many, until we reach a hallway of doors that must be the Cons' living quarters. Megatron enters an empty room right next to a door with his name on it. It's a normal sized living quarters for a large mech. Megatron takes me inside and lays me down on the berth. He leaves, but quickly returns with medical supplies and energon. I watch as he carefully examines, then sets my leg.

"I've called the others here, so I can explain your situation." he says as he works. I can hear the familiar voice of Cyclonus in the hallway, grumbling about how "this had better be important." Megatron is medicating and bandaging my arm when there is a loud clatter in the hallway. I look up to see both Demolishor and Cyclonus aiming blasters at me.

"How did Optimus Prime get in here?" Cyclonus cries.

"Stand down, men, that's what I called you here about." Megatron seems mildly annoyed until the two lower their weapons. I see Starscream appear behind them as Megatron continues.

"Now then. You all know Optimus is my younger brother." They nod, "and it's thanks to him that the war is over. However, the other Autobots apparently didn't want him to let us live. So instead, they threw him out, which is why he's hurt like this. He's going to be staying with us now, so I expect you all to treat him with the same respect you show me. Understand?"

"Yes, Megatron sir." they all answer. He nods.

"Good, then you are dismissed." He turns to me as they leave and hugs me close.

"You'll be okay now, Oppy. You're safe here." I feel him rubbing my back slowly as he speaks. My optics sting, and he gently brushes away my tears.

"Thank you, Megatron." Is all I can think of to say. He hugs me again, this time I hug him back. He covers me with a blanket as I lay down for recharge. He strokes my face as I shutter my optics. Just before I succumb to sleep, I hear him whisper, so that only I can hear.

"I love you, Optimus, my Little Spark."


End file.
